Bubblebath, baby
by GlitchBuru
Summary: They were getting more anxious each passing day, but moments like these helped them to relax. Oldrivalshipping with mentioned Mangaquestshipping.


**Bubblebath, Baby**

As Green Oak walked down the sidewalks of Viridian, he passed loving couples holding each-other tight, trainers sprinting into the Pokemon Centre and families with peppy little children running around bundled up in huge, puffy snowsuits. It _was _quite chilly out, even for December. Green didn't mind, though, as he enjoyed the winter season much more than the other three- autumn changed around too much, summer was unbearably hot, and he was one of the many who got allergies in the springtime. Besides, winter was the season where the region was blanketed by puffs of sparkling white snowbanks, and it was a sight that Green loved to see (a fact that would probably surprise people, as he assumed that no one thought he had the feeling for admiring nature). However he, much like everyone else, would undoubtedly get annoyed with the harsh weather; slipiping on icy roads, having so shovel every hour. Yes, Green always had to do the dirty work, since his wife was "far too dainty for that sort of thing" she'd say with a flip of her hair and her signature wink. He'd mentally curse at her, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to do that kind of manual labour in her current state anyways, so her enormous ego had a valid excuse this time. "Just wait until next winter", he'd say to himself. "Then she'll have no reason not to pitch in around here." (though deep down he knew that she'd find some way to get out of doing it next year, too. Pesky woman).

After an hour trudge from Viridian to his run-of-the-mill hometown of Pallet, Green finally made it home. Soon after they had gotten married, he and Blue agreed that instead of buying a house in the city, they were to buy a lot of land in Pallet and build their own house instead. This way, Green could have the office he'd always wanted and Blue could get that giant walk-in closet and deluxe bathroom with a bathtub for seven that _she'd _always wanted. It was quite a costly endeavour, but her parents had helped pay for the house on their own behalf, and the couple were never ones to refuse money. With a slam of the front door and a shake of his snow-caked boots, the chestnut haired gym leader was home.

"Blue, I'm home." he mumbled, knowing she already knew- or did she? It soon dawned on him that his wife was nowhere to be found. Normally she'd be messing around in the kitchen or asleep on the couch with her sappy romantic soaps still playing on the television. But as always, he calmly assessed the situation and went about his after-work motions- at least, he was about to, until he was startled by a loud groan coming from upstairs. Green got to the second floor in no time, and what he found was aggravating to say the least. Inside their master bathroom laid Blue, surrounded by a puddle of water and absolutely stark naked. His eyes drifted from her to the bathtub, filled to the brim with pink bubblebath. He sighed and bent down to help the cerulean eyed woman up from the white tiled floor.

"Blue, how many times have I told you not to have a bath while I'm not around? You know that it's hard for you to keep your balance right now, since you're six months **pregnant." **Green could tell that she was about to retort back with a playful remark, but she began to slip on another spot of water before she could do so. Naturally, Green stopped her from falling and she (purposefully or by accident, Green didn't know) threw her arms around his neck and her whole body slammed into his. But this time it wasn't just her large breasts that pushed onto his chest- it was her abdomen; their _baby_, too.

"I _know, _honey, but I just was getting way too tired waiting around for you to get home (how long does it take to go through all that snow, anyways? Sheesh) and to be _completely_ honest, the baby totally wanted a bath too. I could tell. It's motherly instinct." Her lame excuse was answered by Green's favourite expression, his 'I'm too unimpressed to care' face, and a apathetic retort.

"Blue, I'm starting to assume that the whole reason why you wanted to get pregnant was so you could use the thousands of _excuses _that come with it. And you know that I can see right through your petty lies." He then helped the brunette into the bedroom that they shared, and she plopped down on their queen sized bed, motioning for her husband so sit beside her.

"Mhm. I haven't heard _that _one before. Sigh, sometimes you can be SO predictable, Greenie. Still, thanks for helping me up. _I_ think you should get a bit of a _reward_ for that manly action? Hmm?" Of course, Blue then proceeded to plant her full lips on his thin ones, and he began to- but didn't completely- give into her trap. As always, Green still had his own tricks up his sleeves.

"'Manly Action'? Blue, all I did was help you up from the floor. _Anyone _could have done that." He said in between kisses. If their was anything he loved about his relationship with Blue, it was that most if not all of their 'romantic' situations involved them pecking at each-other with sharp phrases and teasing strides; as if their whole romance was some sort of intricate game.

"Yes yes yes, but there's not too many men who can keep their heads straight and their, ahem, _emotions_ stable when they see a _libidinous_ young woman such as myself wet and naked _begging_ for aid beneath them. That, sweetie, takes real talent." Green surprised himself when, instead of pushing her away like usual, he cupped her left breast with his one hand and tousled her thick hair with the other.

"Well I've seen you naked countless times before now, so it wasn't much of a shock. Trust me." Maybe it was just the time and place that made him do it, or maybe it was just him allowing himself to let loose. After all, they both knew that times like these would be few and far between once the baby was born. Oh, all the stories they'd heard from Crystal and Gold. Blue chuckled in response to the contact.

"_Well well well, _Green Oak. You're genuinely starting to surprise me a little..." Blue nipped the emerald-eyed mans neck, but he didn't respond like most men would have. He was far to moral and self-controlling to react to her touch that easily. His hand that had her breast moments before was now drifting downward, but abruptly stopped at her abdomen. A faint kicking feeling startled them both more than any sensual touching that night could have.

"Oh my MEW Green, did you feel that?!"

"...Y-yeah Blue, I felt it..." Green moved away for her to sit up, and she flipped her hair around and put both hands on her abdomen.

"It kicked, Green! Our baby, our little baby _girl _kicked! I know this isn't the first time it's happened, but I still get excited every time she does! Funny that she'd get all excited while we're, you know, _getting it up_."

"Blue, did you just say what I thought you just said-"

"Oh! And I _completely_ forgot about that bath I was going to have! It's probably all cold and the bubbles probably disintegrated or something. So Green..." She pulled Green up off the bed by the tie around his neck and leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "You should really join me. The whole reason why I waited so long to get up was so that you'd _valiantly_ save me and feel obligated to join me, anyways. So?" The woman looked up at him with pleading eyes and a pout- a combination that he'd had more than his fair share of seeing in his 27 years of existence.

"..."

"Oh what am I doing, I don't need an answer from _you, _I know you'll join me no matter what. Come on then! We can talk about baby names, since we _have not_ done enough of that yet. I mean, what happens if she's born and we don't even have a name picked out? I know _you_ hate being so unprepared, so that's why we should just get it out of the way now. I've been thinking about _Victoria _and _Sofia_, Some very feminine and I don't know, _royal_ names. If we're having a pretty little girl- which we are, hohoho- she has to have an equally pretty name that we both adore, not some boring name like _Mary _or _Emma_."

You'd think that Green had zoned her out before she even began speaking, but he never would do such a thing. Not with a child on the way, anyhow. So while his wife chattered on and on about baby names, dragging him along with her to their large bathtub made for seven, the only phrase that he deemed appropriate for the situation was the one he'd been calling her since the very first time they met, the words that their friends poked fun at and believed their whole relationship was centred around.

"Blue, you really are such a pesky girl."

* * *

First of all, I'd like to thank Neweii for reviewing _and _favourite-ing my previous Oldrival oneshot, Dreadfully Delicious Desires. I'm glad you liked it so much! Yes, it is quite short, but that's what I was aiming for, just a short little read :3. I've had an idea for this fic running around in my head for a little while now and I just had to write it up. I hope you enjoyed reading this fluff of mine, and please review!


End file.
